


Ode to a Fob Watch

by KahtyaSofia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto gives Jack a meaningful gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to a Fob Watch

Jack leaned back in his chair and regarded Ianto across the table. Whereas Jack was relaxed and finishing off his glass of wine, Ianto seemed tense. He was leaning forward, arms resting on the table top, one hand spinning his wine glass by the stem.

"Something wrong, Ianto?" Jack asked, a little concerned at Ianto's suddenly pensive mood.

"No," Ianto replied quickly with a genuinely puzzled expression, "why do you ask?"

"You seem tense. You didn't start out that way." Jack shrugged, "I wondered if I'd said anything wrong without knowing it."

"No," Ianto gave a quick shake of his head, "no, it's been lovely as always."

Jack inclined his head in acknowledgement but kept his eyes on Ianto and waited.

After a few long seconds Ianto reached into the pocket of his coat slung over the back of his chair. Jack watched as he withdrew a good sized square velvet box. Ianto sat for several more moments with the box between his slender fingers. Jack just watched, giving Ianto the time he needed.

Finally, Ianto pushed the box across the table toward Jack. Glancing down at the box briefly before back up at Ianto's hesitant expression, Jack asked, "What's this?"

"It's just something I think you should have," Ianto replied, not quite meeting Jack's eyes, "something I want you to have."

Leaning forward, Jack set his glass down and reached for the box. He used this thumbs to gently separate the two halves until the lid snapped open on its stiff hinge. Jack froze, only slightly aware his jaw hung open in mild surprise.

Nestled in the velvet was a sliver fob watch. It was by no means new. Although polished to a bright shine, it had all the hallmarks of having been a beloved and well used possession. The time had been checked countless times either by one or several strong hands and had worn smooth patterns in the soft metal.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Across the table, Ianto shrugged. "I just noticed you've been wearing your waistcoat more often lately and as nice as it looks," Ianto paused to give a small smile, "I thought a nice silver fob watch would look a little sharper than that faux chain you normally wear."

Jack still wans't sure what to say, "But Ianto, this isn't new. If I didn't know better I'd say it was an heirloom."

Ianto shook his head in the negative, "I whouldn't say it was an heirloom. My father owned several and this one he gave to me when I was twelve."

Jack snapped the box shut and pushed it back toward Ianto, "I can't take that, it was a gift from your father."

"I've just said I have several others, Jack. I want you to have this one." Ianto pushed the box back at Jack, "Unless you don't like it."

"No! Ianto, that isn't it," Jack opened the velvet box again and looked wonderingly at the large circle of polished silver, "I love fob watches. I always have. I had several when they were in fashion but I've lost them over the years."

"Why haven't you replaced them?"

"I never wanted a new one. Too bright and shiny. I always wanted one that meant something more than just something to check the time."

Ianto smiled and Jack knew he'd said the right thing.

"Well, that one means something to me and I want you to have it," Ianto said, "I hope that means something to you."

Jack drew the watch from the box and held it to the light, "It does, Ianto." he assured, "It means a great deal."

Jack didn't have the words for how touched he was by Ianto's gift, "Wrist watches are so practical but they just don't have the style that pocket watches have." Jack mused.

He watched as Ianto's eyes lit up, "Precisely," Ianto said in soft wonder, "they were always the last thing Dad put on when he dressed. As if it was the item that completed his suit."

Jack smiled broadly at Ianto at the revelation, "That's exactly how used to feel!" he enthused. "I thought I was the only one."

"They don't fit quite as well with my modern suits," Ianto explained, "but I think it suits you perfectly. Out of another time, as it were."

Jack clasped the watch in his fist and reached for Ianto's hand with his other, "Thank you, Ianto," he said sincerely, "this means a great deal to me." he glanced down at the watch in is palm, "I'll think of you each time I wear it."

Ianto gave a pleased smile and blushed faintly, looking down at their clasped hands on the table between them, "You're welcome."

Feeling pleased with himself that he had evidently made Ianto so happy, Jack gave the younger man a suggestive smile, "Fancy getting out of here?"

Ianto's smile was coy, "My flat's closer than the hub."

"Your flat it is."

finite

 


End file.
